


i'm okay...i think

by drarry_byler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt Steve Harrington, Kidnapping, Steve Harrington Deserves Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_byler/pseuds/drarry_byler
Summary: Steve looked like shit and even that was putting it lightly.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Erica Sinclair
Kudos: 27





	i'm okay...i think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ever so don't judge me too hard. I do want feedback on how to do better. I hope you enjoy!

Dustin's POV  
Steve looked like shit and even that was putting it lightly. He looked worse than he did last year with Billy.  
"Dude are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine Dustin, don't worry about it." He answered, but I didn't really believe him. He looked like he was going to collapse any second.  
"Anyways, where's Erica? You didn't leave her alone, did you?"  
"No, she's with Lucas remember. Their parents came to get them." I was getting worried about Steve. He knew where Erica was since he was the one to take her to them.  
"Steve, you should really get checked out by a doctor or something."  
He said "I already told you i'm fine!" right before he collapsed.  
"STEVE! Steve, buddy wake up!" He wasn't waking up. Why wasn't he waking up!  
"Kid move. We need to get him to a hospital." Some doctor took him away. I should have noticed he was acting different. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left him and Robin there, he wouldn't have gotten hurt.  
Steve POV  
What was that beeping noise? Fuck. What happened to my head?!? My eyes peeled open and I saw...a poof of fluffy brown stuff?  
"oomph"  
"Steve. Are you awake?" Huh. The poof talked.  
"Arfgs ifhnf." What the hell happened to my face!?  
"OMG! Guys, he's awake!" Wait, was that Dustin?  
"D-Dustin, move" He was so heavy!  
"Steve! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn't be here, but you are because of me an-" I cut of his rambling.  
"What are you talking about?" I have no clue what he's saying.  
"If I hadn't left you with the Russians, you wouldn't be hurt and it the hospital." This kid was going to be the death of me.  
"Kid, it wasn't your fault. I told you to leave, so you could be safe, and I don't regret it." I would do it again in a heartbeat.  
"Well Harrington, seems like you changed." I knew that voice.  
"Robin! Are you okay?" If they did anything to her, I would end them.  
"You're asking ME that? I'm fine other than a few bruises." Oh thank god.  
"Anyways, better question is are you okay?" Am I okay? Physically, no. Emotionally I feel different. Not happy but relieved.  
"I will be."


End file.
